From Sunnydale to Azeroth
by Jake456
Summary: Glory's portal sends Andrew to a land torn by war and now he has to pick a side.  Slash will be put in later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either the World of Warcraft game or the Buffy series. 

Time line: End of season 5 of Buffy and 1 year before the events of Cataclysm. 

Chapter 1 

Buffy and her friends were trying to stop Glory's portals, but as Dawn was cut by one of Glory's servants the portals were flung open and reality was about to come undone and Buffy Summers was about to make the ultimate sacrifice to save her friends and family by flinging herself off the tower.

Meanwhile Andrew was walking home, things were getting weird lately what with all the people going insane when something happened at the odd new construction place; the sky looked like it had shattered and he felt something sucking him in, his world went black as he lost consciousness while he fell backwards into the darkness.

Yasie was walking to the inn at Tristfal Glades when the sky burst apart and a young man came crashing through the underbrush; he was bleeding and covered in welts. She went to look and she gasped; he looked just like her brother before the plague took him.

"Heal," she whispered, as the healing energy flowed through her hands into his body causing him to cough and his eyes opened.

"Where am I?" Andrew moaned out in pain, he looked at the woman and backed away nervously.

Yasie realized that her appearance would be a little unsettling to him, what with her face rotting and glowing yellow eyes. She sighed unhappily and said in common, "Hi, I'm Yasie, who are you?"

"Umm, Andrew," he replied.

'Hmm,' Yasie thought, 'Andrew?' As she looked him over, 'He wasn't alliance that was pretty much obvious to me, he would've attacked me by now, he just looks lost and scared.'

"Please don't hurt me," Andrew pleaded, "I won't do anything bad, I don't even know where I am."

"It's alright," Yasie said gently, "But you aren't safe here as my people don't care for humans much and I wouldn't want you to get hurt," 'Or worse,' she thought darkly, she knew what her people would do to this kid. She had to get him to Southshore as it would be closest Alliance settlement near here and they could teach him what he needed to know.

She summoned her skeletal steed and said, "Come with me Andrew, I shall protect you and guide you."

Andrew took her hand and she lifted him onto her steed and rode away from the Forsaken and Brill, whispering, "Don't worry, you're going to be safe, I promise it."

"Where am I?" Andrew asked confused, "This isn't Sunnydale!"

Yasie froze and muttered, "Sunnydale? Disgusting sounding name," and rode faster to avoid the Horde Adventurers that usually wandered the area and rode past them and guards, she began to tell Andrew about how things worked.

"So," Andrew said interrupting her, "Your race is at war with my race?"

"In a way yes," Yasie said, "The Horde and Alliance hate each other, we've tried to make a peace treaty but it won't happen as there's way too much bad blood between the factions."

Andrew still had no idea what happened; how did he get to this place? And why was he here? He probably just stepped into the middle of a war?

Yasie smiled slightly and said, "There are some who believe that it would be better for us to work for peace but they are fewer in number now.

As they rode Andrew noted that the place was ugly, it looked like something was killing the land or at least trying too

Yasie noticed the worgs after them and snarled, "Stupid dogs, probably thought they were going to get a meal," she turned around and her yellow eyes glowed as she reached into the light and incinerated one of the worgs with holy fire and she looked at another one and cast Smite on it.

She smiled smugly as the worgs backed away, she looked at Andrew who looked at her with wide eyes and suddenly screamed, "That was so _cool!_ How did you do that?"

"Oh," Yasie said, "I'm a Priest and those spells are old favourites of mine."

"It's so cool," Andrew gushed, "I mean I know there's magic but nothing like that, my brother used to summon demons."

"Was he a Warlock?" Yasie asked, "Summoning demons is their best skill."

"No," Andrew said with a frown, "He called himself a summoner."

'Hmmm,' Yasie thought with puzzlement, 'So his people, whoever they are, have knowledge of magic but nothing like I wield. Who are their healers?'

"So Andrew," Yasie said, "Do you have a trade yet?"

Andrew shook his head and she frowned, 'Could I really just leave him alone with the Alliance? No,' she thought, I'd have to find a way to help Andrew without him getting into trouble."

"So when are we getting to Southshore?" Andrew asked curiously, "It's getting late and it's never good when it gets dark."

Yasie smiled softly and said, "We'll stop here for the nigh," as they stopped at an abandoned farm for the night, Andrew shivered a bit and Yasie smiled, "You won't be alone, I promise."

"But what happened here?" Andrew asked in a small voice, "It feels like something bad happened here."

"It did Andrew," Yasie said as she began to tell him the recent history of the Eastern Kingdoms and he looked ill as she told her personal story.

"I was a novice in the church of the Holy light when we received word that the Scourge had surrounded our town," Yasie said, "My little brother came in, he always felt safe with me and he wanted to stay with me."

Andrew sat there listening to her, horrified as she continued, "The battle was going well for us at first, thankfully a bunch of High Elf warriors and mages had been stuck with us, they were going to Quel'Thalas but got stuck with us, the poor bastards. They fought well but it was going to turn against us sooner or later," Yasie said sadly.

"A member of the Lich King's Cult of the Damned," Yasie said with bitterness, "Had snuck in and placed plagued grain with our food supplies and by the time we realized what had happened it was too late; half of our people were infected and before we knew it we had to fight for ourselves on two fronts. I could feel the plague going through my body and I asked one of the High elves to send him anywhere, he agreed and sent him to somewhere and as he walked through the portal, the door splintered open and ghouls came pouring through."

"I'm sorry," Andrew said softly, still horrified by the story, "You don't have to continue."

She smiled softly and said, "It's our pain that gives us strength and besides we were freed by the dark lady Sylvanas shortly after and we began to regain our power but we were not welcomed by our human or elven family or friends, we were treated as monsters."

Yasie was about to continue her story when she saw Andrew asleep curled into a ball asleep, she whispered, "May the light protect you," and placed a wool blanket on him and kept watch over him through the night.

Andrew was dreaming of being in that town, he wanted to go home as he missed his home and now he didn't know where he was.

He was awoken to smell eggs cooking; he looked up and muttered, "Mama?" Until he realized he was in that same abandoned farm.

He saw Yasie cooking for him; she smiled at him and said, "Sorry Andrew, I'm not your mama."

"Umm," Andrew said, "I have a question?" at Yasie's look he continued, "How do we know each other's language?"

"Well, all Forsaken know Common?" Yasie said, "We were humans at one time but since we are members of the Horde we usually don't speak it, we more often speak Orcish."

Andrew ate the eggs and thanked her while Yasie looked at him with a bit of affection, he reminded her so much of her little brother it wasn't even funny and, except for his hair colour, he could be twins.

"We should get going soon," Yasie said, "We have a lot to do to prepare you for your trials in this world."

She walked out and summoned her steed and they left, Andrew looked around and thought, 'This place doesn't look any better in daylight.'

"This was once a beautiful land Andrew," Yasie said, "Lordamere Lake was popular for people to go swimming in and my family used to have meals in some of the glades of Silverpine. But the Plague and that bastard Arthas ruined everything."

As they rode through the forest Andrew saw some creatures by the water and looked at them.

Yasie frowned and muttered, "Murlocs, lovely!" As one of them noticed them and gurgled out a warning.

"What's wrong with Murlocs?" Andrew asked, "They look kinda cute."

"Yeah," Yasie said, "Cute," as they rode faster being chased by the tribe of Murlocs.

"Maybe their hungry," Andrew said as he put his hand in one of Yasie's bags and pulled a huge flank of bear meat and threw it to them.

The head Murloc was charging in as it suddenly got whacked in the head and fell down, it got up and looked at the bear meat and made a gurgling sound as it held the meat.

'What the hell!' Yasie thought, 'Did that actually stop them?' As she turned around and saw the Murlocs standing around the meat and poking at it, one of them looked at Andrew puzzled and walked over slowly and spoke in a broken language.

"You give meat," it said, "You must take gift too," as it gave Andrew a heavy bag made out of seaweed and it took the tribe back to the beach.

As they rode Andrew was looking in the bag for anything interesting, he pulled out some fish and made a face as he didn't like fish that much. He found a really weird looking bottle full of a deep red liquid, a dagger made out of coral and a bunch of pearls.

Yasie looked at the pearls eagerly as they would fetch a good price; she had no idea that these Murlocs had so many valuables. She'd have to help Andrew put them for sale.

She stopped in front the entrance to the Hillsbrad Foothills and sighed, she could still drop him off in Southshore and the Murloc's treasure could help him get a good start but he had no idea how the world works, hell it was a one in a million chance that his idea against the Murlocs worked.

"It will be hard Andrew," Yasie said, "I'll go with you to Southshore and they will call me monster and worse and they shall judge you for the company you keep."

Andrew looked worried, he didn't want his new guide to this world being killed and he was certain that he didn't want to be judged, 'But she's being nice to me.'

They rode to the small town and Yasie said, "Andrew, are you prepared for what awaits us?" He nodded and they rode to Southshore. 

TBC 

Poll question: Do you want Andrew to be on the Horde or Alliance side or neutral? What class would you like him to be? Do you want any of the Scooby gang members to find their way to Azeroth? If so then who? 

A/N: If I do put a pairing in this story for Andrew it is going to be slash. If you need any more info on World of Warcraft please check Wowwiki or the main World of Warcraft web site. 

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter. 

Chapter 2 

As they headed to Southshore Andrew noticed Yasie getting nervous, he looked at her and said, "What's wrong?"

Yasie sighed softly and said, "They aren't going to be happy to see me, especially with you."

Andrew got off the horse and was followed by Yasie closely, she was getting ready to unleash holy fury on these people if they hurt him in any way, "Maybe," Andrew said, "We could try somewhere else if you're afraid they'll attack us."

Before Yasie could grab him one of the soldiers looked at Andrew and saw an undead following him, she drew her sword and said, "Get behind me boy!"

"Wait, she's my friend!" Andrew said, "She's been helping me!"

The woman snorted and said, "For her own purposes perhaps, the Forsaken have being attacking us for years and I'll not trust one now on a stranger's word."

Andrew looked pale; they were going to kill his friend. He backed towards her and looked at her and Yasie said, "This is already going better than I hoped for," Andrew looked at her horrified and she said, "I expected them to kill us before now."

"We'll prepare a dungeon for them," the woman said angrily, "And we'll make our final choice about what to do with them."

Andrew tried scream out a couple of words but was silenced by a mailed fist slamming into his face, Yasie was about to scream her own denial when the guardswoman said, "Do anything and we'll run the traitor through."

Yasie went quiet as she had to protect Andrew, there wasn't anything she could do for now but accept it. She noticed a Draenei mage look at her with sadness and with disgust at his so called allies, who were making catcalls and wondered, 'What's his problem?'

Paarii watched the young human being dragged off with disgust; he had committed no crime and yet he was being dragged away, only for the fact that his travelling companion was a Forsaken.

"Hey Paarii," one of his friends called, "We're going back to Stormwind, you going to come with us?"

"Ahhh, forgive me my friends I'm going to stay here for a bit," Paarii said softly.

They nodded and flew off on the gryphon and Paarii watched the boy and undead priestess being led off, he sighed sadly, maybe he could convince the young woman to release them after all he had done for Southshore.

He walked up and said, "Marshal Victoria, might I convince you to release the two people?"

Victoria was a simple person; she didn't much like the inhuman allies they had made and these Draenei were no exception as they weren't much further from their demonic relatives and this mage had the _audacity_ to ask if she could release two enemies of the kingdom.

"Why?" she asked, "Why should we release the abomination and the traitor?"

"Because my lady," Paarii said, "You have no proof that they were up to evil and I might mention that you might open Southshore up to attacks from Tarren Mill for arresting members of the Horde without due cause."

She froze, 'Yes, the savages of the Horde would most likely attack but let them,' Victoria thought angrily, she was welcoming of the attack, no more pretending that they were trying to make friends with them.

Paarii smiled softly and said, "Please release them to my custody and I shall deliver them back to their masters."

"No," she said, "Once we finish with deliberating their fate they will be hung: one for being a monster and the other for being a traitor."

Paarii looked uneasy, he had been raised with a sense of justice and he believed in the saying, 'Be kind to those less fortunate,' and the young man had a sense of being lost, he needed to be guided and he had the spark of magic in him, he could sense it and it could be nurtured.

He walked over and looked inside of the cell and saw the undead priestess tending to the bruise of the boy, she looked at him and said, "If you're going to toss something at us toss it to me, Andrew can't take a hit like I can

"No dear lady," Paarii said, "I will not hurt an innocent boy. He's not from here, is he?"

She looked hopeful and said, "No, he's not, he's from somewhere else."

Paarii looked thoughtful and saw she couldn't use her powers to heal him and realized that there was a magical barrier preventing the use of magic and used the Gift of the Naaru to help his healing, she thanked him.

"I shall be back," Paarii said, "I understand the prince of Stormwind is visiting today, this might be why they are even more hostile to you."

Yasie looked up and suddenly remembered one of her friends, Sannil, talking about the prince coming by and Sylvanas had been told by both Thrall and Garrosh about leaving him alone as neither wanted a war to start and muttered, "By the shadow, do I have the _worst_ timing. I had forgotten."

"It is alright," Paarii said, "I shall attempt to find a way for you two to be freed, this was done on that woman's hatred not for his safety."

Paarii quickly conjured some bread and water and said, "For you two, be safe."

A guardsman looked at the Draenei and said, "Traitor, these dogs deserve no mercy," Paarii glared at him and walked off.

As he walked through the small town of Southshore, looking for someone who could help him find Prince Anduin. He had heard that the Prince was nothing like his father and might be willing to show mercy if he pleaded with him for mercy.

Andrew sat rubbing his face, he muttered, "Why did the guard hit me?"

Yasie looked at her feet and said, "Because you came with me. Remember; the Horde and Alliance are at war and both sides usually don't make friends and the humans from Stormwind have a particularly vile hatred of us because we used to be them and we won't simply die for them."

Andrew nodded, "But it shouldn't be like that, I mean can't you guys be friends?"

She laughed and said, "It wouldn't work as each race has bad history: first of all the Orcs invaded and they did a lot of damage, in their invasion Stormwind was destroyed in the first and second war. But," Yasie said, "After the Alliance pushed them back to what we called Draenor, beyond the Dark Portal."

As Yasie did her best to try to explain the myriad political problems and history of the Eastern Kingdoms Paarii was doing his best to locate Anduin in the hope he could help the two prisoners.

Anduin was bored, that much was certain, as his father didn't want him to be in Stormwind and sighed as a Draenei walked towards him, probably to wish him well, and greeted him.

Paarii knelt towards him and said in his most respectful voice, "Prince Anduin Wrynn, I have a favour to ask of you my prince."

"What favour?" Anduin asked curious, he didn't want to appear too eager but he hated having to talk to the people, especially when he couldn't help them in the long run.

"My lord," Paarii said as he related the story of what happened.

Anduin was angry; it seems some of Garithos's lessons hadn't been learned yet; if it hadn't been for him maybe the Blood Elves wouldn't have left the Alliance.

"But," Anduin said, "You said he was traveling with a Forsaken, was he not?"

"Yes," Paarii said, "But he is a stranger to our shores and indeed our world maybe with no knowledge of our ways and this Forsaken helped him out of the goodness of her heart."

Anduin looked thoughtful, 'It seems like the Draenei fully believed what he was saying and if the people of Southshore were going to kill to innocent people or at least people who held no ill will towards them…'

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Anduin said as he walked towards the makeshift prison.

Victoria saluted as Anduin approached her and smiled as the young man came towards her and was prepared to carry out the execution, Anduin walked past her and looked in the prison and listened to the undead priestess explain about the first, second and third wars.

Yasie went silent as the prince came close as she didn't want to say anything that would hit the Horde in the rear.

"Please," Anduin said, "Continue your history lesson."

"No," Yasie said, "You may be a prince of humanity but you aren't my leader."

Anduin smiled at her and said, "Please, the Draenei asked me to free you and I'd like to make sure you aren't planning on killing us all and/or exposing us to the plague."

Yasie snorted at the prince's implied joke, she was nothing like the Scourge and she was surprised as he was young. She saw no malice in his eyes, more curiosity than anything.

"Look Prince Anduin, I care not what you do to me," Yasie said, "But Andrew's innocent, please help him?"

Anduin looked at the strangely garbed young man, 'He looks barely older than me,' he thought and grumbled, "Why did Marshal Victoria jail him as well?"

"Why did you come here?" Anduin asked.

"Because I thought the Alliance humans could help him but I know now that if I left him here with them they'd just fill his mind with propaganda about us being evil monsters but before I could turn back we were caught by the woman.

Anduin nodded, he knew the woman's type: from Stormwind there was a small but very vocal group of people demanding that they begin thinking of humanity's place in the world, they were barely tolerant of other races and King Magni had sent his father a strongly worded letter about an attack suffered by a Dwarf merchant.

"Very well," Anduin said, "I'll free you two but you're going to have head to friendlier lands, soon I think."

Anduin quickly ordered one of the guards to release them, leaving Marshal Victoria to make angry accusations at Yasie for taking control of Anduin's mind when Anduin silenced her with glare that

Yasie personally thought that a thirteen year old shouldn't be able to do.

Andrew looked surprised as the door was opened and he was let out, he and Yasie got out and Anduin asked, "Where will you head to now?"

Yasie pulled Andrew away from the soldiers and said, "Probably Gadgetzan, it's neutral and the Goblins won't care that a Forsaken woman and a human boy are helping each other."

Anduin nodded and watched them leave Southshore, but before they left Anduin grabbed Andrew's arm and said, "I'd like to have a chance to talk to you again one day, especially about where you came from."

"Oh, umm," Andrew said, "I guess we could, one day," and quickly followed Yasie.

As soon as they were out of sight Andrew got lifted onto Yasie's mount and she said, "We're going to be going on a long trip," as they rode away.

Paarii watched them leave and resolved to follow them; he had to teach the boy magic before he fell down the path of the Warlock. He summoned his Elekk and followed after them as fast as he could.

As they rode Andrew was despondent, 'How could humans be like that to Yasie? It wasn't her fault that she was undead, it was that Arthas's fault, he spread the plague.'

Yasie whispered, "It's alright Andrew not every member of the Alliance is like that but, on the other side of the gold coin, not every member of the Horde would've been nice to you. I'm sure you'll meet good and bad people of both sides, in fact I don't doubt it."

Andrew wiped away a tear and nodded when they heard a heavily accented voice scream, "Stop!"

They turned around and Andrew saw the big blue man who had helped him earlier.

"By the light you ride fast," Paarii exclaimed, "But I caught up to you," and smiled broadly at them.

Yasie looked irritated and muttered, "Thanks for helping us."

"I wish to discuss things with the young man," Paarii said, "I've sensed his potential for magic and I wanted to insure that this young man is trained."

"Very well," Yasie said, "But his path shall be his own, whatever he picks the Goblins most likely have trainers."

"Might I come with you?" Paarii asked, "I could teleport us to anywhere you want." 

TBC 

A/N: Andrew's class is still up for consideration and he and his new friends will be joining the Argent Crusade soon. How do you think Andrew will react to the Goblins? Two other Scooby's will soon show up but I'm still thinking about who to send. 

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 3 

Andrew was brushing off the sand of the deserts of Tanaris muttering about the dust and dirt as they had been here for a month and, as Yasie thought would happen, the Goblins quickly accepted him and Yasie at face value.

He remembered as Paarii's spell landed them on the goblin gun merchant, who was more than a little displeased that a Forsaken priestess, a young human and a Draenei mage landed on him but it was good that Paarii was able to buy him off with a bit of gold coin and then he tried to sell them some guns.

The Goblins had quickly put Yasie and Paarii to work and they would often be gone for the day and a Goblin Hunter, Gazak, would help Andrew out with learning how to read common, he was even giving him lessons in the Orcish language so he could talk to them.

And after Paarii would finish his job for the cartel he would begin training Andrew to be a mage, 'But it was odd,' Paarii thought, 'For someone who should be able to channel the energies of the Twisting Nether with ease he could barely manage a simple fireball without it blowing up in his face.'

Paarii and Yasie jobs often forced them to leave Andrew alone for a couple of days, he tried to look around himself but some of the adventurers who came through scared him, especially the Tauren as they were huge and one was almost covered from head to hoof in plate mail. Yasie had told him that most Tauren were actually very nice, though again some of them would react badly to him being human.

The Alliance races weren't much better as a couple of humans called him a traitor for being friends with Yasie and one of them tried to attack him but a Goblin hunter, who agreed to look out for Andrew, quickly rose to his defence and sent a massive black lion after the warrior.

As he ran the Goblin made a rude gesture and said, "Yeah, you better run ya _coward_," and turned to Andrew and said, "Kid, you alright?"

Andrew nodded as the goblin nodded and bandaged Andrew's scrapes and he said, "Kid, you gotta learn how to defend yourself as I won't be here all the time."

"I know," Andrew said, "But Paarii's being trying to teach me magic but it's weird as I can't do it that well and Paarii says I should be able too."

Gazak snorted at the word magic and said, "No way should anyone rely on magic, I got more faith in my gun and old Humar here."

Andrew reached out and scratched Humar's mane causing the lion to nuzzle him gently, Gazak shook his head and muttered, "Humar, you act like a kitten."

Humar made a growling sound and Andrew gave him a bit of boar meat that he had been saving for lunch.

"Kid, Azeroth's a dangerous place especially if you don't have any training," Gazak said as he started to clean his gun.

A couple of days later as Yasie and Paarii were off doing whatever they did for the Cartel Andrew was trying his hand at a fireball again but it wasn't working, he thought angrily, 'The magic feels different than it does at home.' He wasn't aware but he was being observed by a night elf.

Shaure watched Andrew trying to practice magic with some distaste, she had followed Paarii after he had left the Alliance and she was ready to tear him apart for leaving like that but she felt the spark of power too and thought, 'Of course Paarii thought it was talent for the arcane.'

As Andrew's fireball exploded in his face she stepped out of the shadows and said, "Elune-Adore."

Andrew sputtered out surprised as Shaure laughed slightly.

"Umm, please don't hurt me," Andrew said, "I'm not doing anything to the Alliance, honest!"

Shaure's silver eyes twinkled in amusement and she said, "I might be with the Alliance but I work more closely with the Cenarion Circle and I'm a friend of Paarii's."

"Oh, he said that his friends most likely wouldn't want to see him because of him deciding to stay with Yasie and me," Andrew said.

She shrugged, shook her head and said, "They're still surprised that he went neutral as he has reasons to hate members of the Horde."

"He told me I have talent for magic," Andrew said, "And he's being trying to teach me."

Shaure nodded, her silver eyes narrowing and said, "Yet nothing, Paarii is a skilled teacher so the magic should come naturally to you."

Andrew did his own shrug and Shaure smiled and said, "Maybe the path of the mage isn't your path?"

"Did you want to say hi to Paarii?" Andrew asked as he looked at her, "They'll be home soon."

"Yes, actually I did," Shaure said, "Perhaps I shall join him for awhile," and stared at him, which made him a bit uneasy. She said, "Have you never seen a night elf before?"

Andrew nodded and said, "But they don't like me because of my friendship with Yasie."

"I suppose they wouldn't," Shaure said, "After all Yasie violates the laws of nature by existing," at Andrew's face turning red she looked intrigued, "You care for her?"

"She's like my big sister," Andrew said, "She's been nothing but nice to me and if you have a problem with her you can go wait out in the desert."

Shaure smiled, "I have nothing against her personally, no, but you have faced being judged by people for being friends with her, just be prepared for more such judgments."

Andrew did his best to look unafraid and said, "Let them judge me, I don't care about them."

"Excellent," Shaure said as she looked at him, "You seem to not care about what people think."

As they talked Andrew was suddenly spooked by a loud knock on the door, he heard Gazak say; "It's me kid." As Andrew opened the door Gazak came in and looked at the Druid sitting at the table.

"What the hell kid!" Gazak yelled, "You inviting Alliance scum into your home now?"

"I came because I am a friend of Paarii," Shaure said as she sipped at a cup of honeymint tea, "And I must admit that I am intrigued by Andrew."

Gazak snorted, laughed sharply and said, "Great Andrew, you made friends with a tree worshiper."

Shaure glared at him and said, "A hunter should respect tree worshippers more," as Andrew looked nervous, were they going to start fighting?

"Please," Gazak said, "I've met five good druids; all the others have condemned me for being a hunter. They were part of something calling themselves D.E.H.T.A and they said, and I quote you, 'Foul little animal killer, how _dare_ you hunt these mighty and beautiful animals.'"

"Look the D.E.H.T.A are right in some of their views," Shaure said with a glare, "I mean some animals could go extinct if we aren't careful: like the Devilsaurs of Un'Goro could disappear."

Gazak looked ill and said, "You mean the large nasty creatures that eat more meat than the entire Orcish race by themselves? Yeah big loss."

Andrew was getting nervous as the two seemed to wanted to kill each other, he was about to call for the guards when Paarii and Yasie walked in.

Paarii looked surprised as Shaure smiled and waved at him. He broke into a massive smile and said, "Shaure, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think," Shaure said, "I'm here to see you; why else would I come to this near barren place?"

"Nevertheless it is good to see you again," Paarii said, "How are our friends?"

"Oh you know them," Shaure said, "Always getting into trouble and they are worried about you Paarii."

"I know it is hard for them to understand why I had to do it," Paarii said softly, "But it was necessary."

Shaure looked at Andrew and nodded and said, "His training, right?" Paarii nodded and Shaure said, "I've been watching the training and I'm not sure it's magical ability you're sensing, it's druidic."

Paarii looked a bit unsure and shook his head, "I'm sure it's not druidic, he's human and I've never seen a human druid before."

Shaure nodded and said, "It's rare but there have been few human druids, I've just met very few who have the patience to learn it and besides he's not dealing well with the spells, is he?"

"He only needs practice does he not?" Paarii said, "After all, we all started somewhere."

"I'd like to see if he can use druidic rituals," Shaure said with determination in her voice, "After all there's no harm in trying, right?"

Paarii nodded but said, "It is his choice is it not? I mean won't night elves treat him like a joke?"

"Hmmph," Shaure snorted, "Some of them would I have no doubt, particularly Fandral as he hates everything that isn't a night elf. Tyrande and him have come to blows over his treatment."

Yasie looked at Andrew and said, "Is this what you would like to try? I mean we can keep trying the mage powers if you want."

"I guess I could try this," Andrew said, "Like she said: it wouldn't hurt, right?"

Gazak muttered, "Just don't go totally green on me, alright? I mean D.E.H.T.A is bad enough: those hyenas attacked me _first_. What am I supposed to do, let them kill me?"

Maybe if you weren't in their territory Shaure said with a smirk they wouldn't have attacked you

"I was collecting some stuff for an Orc in the Crossroads, he needed centaur hides for some damn reason," Gazak said, "I wasn't even hunting them."

Andrew yawned and headed to his room as he didn't want to have to hear them arguing again, 'I've heard enough of their arguments,' he thought as he lay down on his bed when he struck with a sudden thought, 'What if other people from Sunnydale came here that night too? After all, the way the sky looked when those portals were filling the sky it could be possible. It'd be cool if I wasn't the only one here.' Once they figured where his talents lay he'd do whatever it took to find them, if they were out there."

The next morning he was woken up by Shaure and Gazak, he rubbed his eyes and muttered, "Where's Yasie and Paarii?"

"They went to hunt some of the Wastewanders," Gazak said, "I'd have gone with them but I don't trust her."

Shaure smirked and said, "Trust has to be earned goblin not given freely, and Paarii likes and trusts Andrew and Yasie so that says a lot about you and her. I shall trust you until you do something to betray that trust."

Gazak snorted and said, "Please don't let the kid be a tree worshipper, anything but that. Hell, I'd prefer a warlock; they at least know how to have fun."

Andrew walked out with Shaure and she whispered, "Try this," as her hands began to glow green and she fired a bolt of emerald energy at a dummy Paarii had set up.

"Alright," Andrew said as he began to mimic her and felt the wave of energy building but it didn't feel like it was going to blow up in his hands, the energy flowed out smoothly and right towards its target. Andrew grinned; it didn't hurt like the fireball did.

Shaure looked at Gazak and said, "It looks like he might be a tree worshipper."

Gazak's only response was a long drawn out, _**NOOOOO! **_Not that! Anything but that!"

He ran up to Andrew and said, "Please remember I'm your friend, right? And you won't judge me for killing animals, right? I'm a leatherworker and I do have to skin them."

"I won't," Andrew said, "You know that."

"It's going to be difficult Andrew," Shaure said, "You show promise for a path that most humans don't or can't choose and you will face some difficult choices along the road."

Andrew looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Shaure whispered, "You can't remain in Gadgetzan forever neutral."

"I'm not but I'm not making a choice yet," Andrew said defiantly, "I don't want to hurt my friends."

Andrew looked at Shaure with the best defiant look he could and she muttered, "He might just be able to rise above the petty politics of Azeroth," and nodded. She said, "When you're ready I'm going to take you to Moonglade and there, if you choose this path, I'll put in a request that they make you part of the Cenarion Circle as its neutral."

Gazak nodded and said, "Kid, when you leave this place I'll probably go with you, who knows what you might do without me to help you out."

Andrew smiled and said, "Not planning on leaving yet." 

TBC 

A/N: Andrew will be most likely a druid as I like the class and he'll either be a balance or a resto, not sure yet and the two other Scoobies who will find their way into Azeroth will be Dawn and Tara. I don't know what Dawn's class will be but Tara will definitely be a priestess of Elune, any ideas what Dawn's should be? I thinking hunter or possibly a warlock but let me know. 

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 4 

As Andrew practiced his newfound druidic abilities and his skills were progressing fast, Shaure was impressed by the speed he was learning at, soon he would be ready to go to Moonglade and learn from the rest of the circle and she was afraid that some of the druids would treat Andrew as a joke and she wouldn't want to see that.

Andrew was using the Moonfire spell to hit the target dummy as Yasie watched amazed, a human druid? It was almost unheard of but there he was blasting the dummies with Moonfire.

"Good job Andrew," Yasie called, "But please come inside to get something to eat and drink."

He rushed over and ate the food she had made for him and he made a face, he liked this stuff but she had made the mistake of telling him that it was called Crunchy Spider Surprise and that nearly made him want to run away and hide out in the dunes.

Gazak was watching with slight interest too, it was interesting that Andrew did something most humans couldn't do but it was nothing to write home about, maybe he'd take Andrew out hunting just to break the incredible monotony of watching him fire green sparks at targets.

Andrew was eating his food and drinking some milk when Gazak came up and said, "Kid, you want to go out on the dunes and help me with some hunting?"

"I guess so," Andrew said as he looked at Yasie and Shaure who both nodded.

"Be careful," Yasie said, "I trust the goblin," and she looked at Gazak and added, "If he gets hurt I will kill you in ways you have never considered and then I'll resurrect you and kill you again until I feel better."

Shaure nodded and said, "I'll join her in that too."

Gazak paled turning into a light green colour and said, "Ladies, you know me: I'll protect him with life."

Andrew came out of his room wearing some leather armour that Paarii had bought for him, he wondered why he had to wear leather armour but Shaure said that druids needed to have light to medium armour and for certain reasons they didn't wear metal armour.

"Come on kid, there's some Scorpids that need to be killed and maybe I'll make you some real armour. Nothing's better than Scorpid armour."

They walked outside of Gadgetzan and Andrew was babbling out all sorts of questions about Tanaris as he hadn't left Gadgetzan since they came to the place.

Gazak shook his head and said, "Don't know much about this dirt heap kid, if it hadn't been for Yasie asking us for someone to baby-sit you I'd have left for Stranglethorn Vale."

Andrew walked over and wondered, "Stranglethorn, is it nice?"

"Oh it's beautiful; nothing but humid jungles and mosquitoes the size of your arm," Gazak said, "But Booty Bay is there, now that's a beautiful place; whatever you want they got and if they don't have it they'll stab someone in the heart to get it for you."

"Sound's lovely," Andrew said shaking his head.

Gazak cackled a bit and said, "One day I'll take you there and you'll see."

As they walked through the dunes Andrew watched Gazak shoot at some Scorpids and then skin them, Gazak smiled as he pulled some weird looking meat and Andrew wrinkled his nose at Gazak saying, "Nothing like mystery meat stew."

"Eww!" Andrew said as Gazak laughed and pocketed the meat.

They were getting far from Gadgetzan and Andrew noticed that they were getting close to some large mountains, Gazak whispered, "I wanted to bring you out here because I wanted to show you something."

"What?" Andrew asked eagerly as he wanted to know, "Hey," he said, "Did you find more mithril deposits?"

"Hush," Gazak said as he pointed to a clearing.

Andrew gasped as he saw a humongous Bronze dragon, he wanted to go over and look at it closer. When Gazak noticed him walking towards it he screamed, "No kid, these lizards don't like visitors," and as he yelled he realized the dragon had noticed them.

Anachronos looked at the small human coming towards him and walked over, the boy's eyes were full of wonder; it was like he had never seen a dragon before. He saw the boy's goblin friend trying to pull him back.

"Oh _crap!_"Gazak said, "Please don't kill us. The boy, he's not from here."

"I am well aware of that Goblin," Anachronos said, "He came here during a dimensional fold, all of the Aspects felt his coming into our land and the others who came with him."

Andrew looked up surprised and said, "What others? Can you tell me?"

"I believe I shall Andrew Wells; one fell into the night elf city of Darnassus and the other came out in Orgrimmar," the dragon said, "Both are well: the night elves have taken good care of her and she will become a powerful priestess and the other girl was received by Thrall himself and I believe she will become a rogue but she changes her mind constantly."

"I better find them, maybe we can find a way home," Andrew said eagerly.

Anachronos chuckled and said, "I cannot say when you get home but you and your companions from Azeroth and Earth shall do a great many good things before you leave our world, that's if you choose to leave our world."

Andrew looked thoughtful and the Dragon walked over and breathed on him and said, "Please Andrew Wells, my father, Nozdormu wishes to talk to you, he's taken an interest in you and your friends."

"Umm, alright," Andrew said as Anachronos turned into a man and gestured for them to follow him.

Gazak looked decidedly uncomfortable as memories of his father sitting him down and telling him that if a dragon wants to talk to you, it's never good. 'Eh,' he thought, 'At least they aren't black dragons.'

As they walked through the twisting paths of the Caverns of time Andrew noticed that there were some adventurers here for some reason, Anachronos looked at him and said, "They are helping my father with things that have gone wrong with the timeline."

Andrew nodded and said, "None of them became their own father or grandfather did they?"

Anachronos began to laugh and said, "Where did you come up with such an idea?"

"Well," Andrew said as he began to explain about the science fiction shows he had seen.

Anachronos began to get worried; 'Would there be someone stupid enough to do that?' the implications of what could happen were astounding.

"Maybe we should tell the adventurers to refrain from such things," Anachronos said, trying to imagine anyone degenerate enough to do that.

"Are you kidding me," Gazak said, laughing at the thought of people doing that with their parents. "You should know that if you tell them that then that's all they'll think of because you guys put the idea in their heads."

"Perhaps," Anachronos said, "We shall simply inform them that if they do anything unseemly in the past the entire Bronze Dragonflight shall make it our personal mission to hunt them down and kill and/or punish them for what they did."

"Yeah, that'd do it," Gazak laughed, "Probably."

Anachronos shook his head and thought, 'Leave it to humans to even come up with such things, perhaps I'd have to find out more about this world that Andrew came from,' as he led the two of them towards a small cave.

As Andrew entered the cave he felt a massive presence, he tried to see but the cave was so dark that he couldn't see Gazak, he tried to light a torch but its light did little to light things.

"_Sssoo, you have come Andrew Wellss, I greet you warmly. I am Nozdormu, the assspect of time_."

"Hi," Andrew said as the darkness was suddenly interposed with stars and galaxies in the distance and the biggest dragon Gazak had ever seen.

Andrew nearly fainted but did his best to stand and look the massive dragon in the eye. "_Sssooo_," Nozdormu said, "_You have courage ssstill? Thisss will ssserve you well in Azeroth and beyond_."

"Umm, why did you want to meet me?" Andrew asked and praying that it wasn't to eat him.

"_I wisshed to meet you because you are unique because you are the firssst human druid in yearss_,"Nozdormu said in his hissing voice,_ "And because you and your friend'ss ssshall be witness to some the mossst important events of our world." _

"Umm, cool," Andrew said in a confused voice.

"_The Dragonflightsss have taken an interessst in you and your friendssss_,"Nozdormu hissed, "_I know my sssister Ysera will meet you sssoon and I have taken an interssst in you myself, the Red Dragonflight wishesss to meet the one in the night elvesss city and you will have to protect the one in Orgrimmar from the Black Dragonflight, they sshall try to make ussse of her giftssss_."

Andrew looked confused and Nozdormu whispered, "_Ssshe sshall tell you herself." _

"Okay thanks, I guess," Andrew said and turned to leave.

"_You, Andrew Wellss, are going to change our world and I ssshall watch over you and your friendsss_,"Nozdormu hissed, "_Be careful_."

As they walked out of the cave Andrew's legs buckled, that was the biggest creature he had ever seen.

Anachronos chuckled and the bronze dragon called a drake over and said, "Please take our guests back to Gadgetzan."

The Drake looked at Andrew and said, "You may call me Tick," and lifted him up on his back and pulled Gazak in his claws and flew off.

"No!" Gazak screamed, "I'll walk, I'll walk! I hate heights! Oh god you stupid lizard let me go!"

Tick looked down and said, "Truly goblin? Do you wish to be let go?"

Gazak screamed as he looked down and saw how high they were and said, "Don't let me go, oh god! Andrew, stop laughing!"

Andrew nearly squealed with joy as the bronze dragon flew over the desert, 'This was so cool!' His fear of meeting that Aspect dragon was almost gone, he rubbed the warm bronze scales of the drake he was riding and giggled; he met three dragons today, Jonathon was going to be sooo jealous of him.

Yasie sighed, 'It's getting late, how long could that damned goblin keep Andrew out in the desert?' She swore that if Andrew didn't make in time for his bedtime she was going to hunt Gazak down and make good on her threat when she saw Andrew coming back on a bronze drake, smiling brightly at her.

Gazak jumped off and screamed, "We're alive!" And started to kiss the ground eagerly and ran to his home screaming, "I need new undergarments!"

"What happened?" Yasie said with shock and surprise, "You go out hunting and you come back on a dragon?"

Andrew said, "I'll tell you more about it during dinner, it was so cool. I'm going to see if I can visit again, maybe I can ride another dragon."

Tick began to laugh and said, "You can ride me whenever you wish Andrew Wells, just call me," and dropped some reins into his hands.

Yasie grabbed the reins and said, "Until you're ready I'll hold on to these."

Andrew frowned a bit as Yasie brought him in for supper and they joined by Gazak who told them what had happened. Shaure was more determined to bring him to visit the Cenarion Circle and decided after Andrew went to sleep she'd discuss it with Paarii and Yasie.

As Andrew ate he had no idea why Shaure was so shocked about him meeting a dragon, it was cool but he couldn't see why she was shocked.

After dinner Gazak decided to take Andrew out so the other three could talk about what to do about Andrew's further training.

Shaure shook her head and said, "Andrew has to come with me with to Moonglade, it's the only way for him to continue his training and I know some Tauren Druids who are still looking to cure the plague of Undeath."

Yasie snorted and said, "I made peace with what I am a long time ago, I don't need people telling me that I need to be cured or look at me with pity.

Paarii nodded and said, "Some Druids are uncomfortable with Mages, are they not? Would they accept me coming there?"

"As long as you aren't going to bring the wrath of the Legion on us," Shaure said, and besides; I've never had a problem with you."

"True," Paarii said, "But what about Andrew's friends? Some of the goblins here actually like him; one of them is teaching him how to be an alchemist."

"No problem Paarii," Shaure said, "Gazak said he's coming with us so us tree worshippers don't 'corrupt' Andrew and we have a lot of fine trainers in Nighthaven, I'm just worried that some of my kinsmen will treat him like a joke or worse, an abomination."

"Why?" Yasie looked at her and said, "Why would they treat him like that?"

"Because we can count on one hand on how many human druids they have met," Shaure said bitterly.

"Better treat him with respect," Paarii said, "Or else we shall simply try Thunder Bluff, I understand Hamuul Runetotem might be more tolerant of him."

"We shall see," Shaure said, "We shall see." 

TBC 

A/N: Andrew will be meeting Tara soon and Dawn will be coming into the story too very soon.

Nozdormu speaks in a hissing voice so I was trying to capture that here. 

Poll question: Are there any other Warcraft characters that you want Andrew and co. to meet?

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 5 

A week after Andrew's visit with Nozdormu they made the choice to leave for the Moonglade, Andrew was about to get on the back of Yasie's mount when Shaure pulled something out from behind the inn and said, "Andrew, I went to Darnassus to pick this up for you."

Andrew looked at the massive cat; it was a huge white tiger. He ran over and hugged the massive nightsaber causing it to growl and lick Andrew's face, Andrew looked at Shaure and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, we picked up the friendliest creature we could find," Shaure said as Andrew got on the cat's back.

Gazak muttered, "What's with the elves and cats? I mean Humar's a good old lion but I wouldn't ride him."

They left Gadgetzan and Andrew felt a bit sad; it was his home for a while, hell it felt more like home than his own home.

One of the goblins was watching them leave and said, "I'm going to miss the kid, he made things fun here."

"Yeah, I got you there," his companion said, "It's not going to be much fun without listening to the night elf and Gazak arguing about things."

Andrew was stroking the back of the huge cat and following his friends though the Shimmering Flats; it was so white the sand was nearly blinding him. Gazak tried to divert them to the Mirage Raceway so they could catch a race or two but Yasie and Paarii quickly talked him out of it as they didn't wish to be in Horde lands for too long.

Gazak stayed close to Andrew and was explaining things about the geography of the region and told him stories about how he had "accidentally" shot one of his cheating, no good partners in the back when a couple of Earth elementals decided they wanted to rumble and laughed, "Get it Andrew? 'Rumble!'" which caused everyone in the group to groan in pain.

"What?" Gazak said, "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Shaure muttered, "If Andrew didn't like that goblin so much I'd have asked the mage to port him to Dalaran or Icecrown, right into the Frozen throne and be done with it."

Andrew was also being told what to expect when they reached Moonglade and what might happen if the Cenarion Circle refused to aid in his training and Andrew asked, "Why wouldn't the night elves want me trained?"

Before Shaure could answer Yasie said, "Andrew, racism pure and simple. I've done work in Moonglade and for the most part they are good people but most night elf druids can't abide the fact that Tauren are druids too."

Shaure nodded her agreement and said, "Andrew, if you ever get to Darnassus watch out for Fandral Staghelm as he is fairly intolerant of outsiders and he argued against allowing Taurens to join the circle and he's going to hate that you have a gift for it."

Andrew looked down and Paarii said, "Don't lose hope yet Andrew, we shall stand by you and perhaps the Tauren themselves would welcome you to train with them."

"Alright," Andrew said as they finally reached the great lift and Andrew looked at it and muttered, "This looks so cool."

Gazak shook his head and said, "You can be sure that if we goblins had built it, the lift would've been rocket powered and what not, none of this rope nonsense."

As they stepped onto the lift as it came down Shaure whispered, "Be prepared to run, the Horde guards aren't going to be happy."

Yasie shook her head and said, "The ones here are Taurens, they might be alright as long as we do nothing to provoke them."

Andrew looked down at the Thousand Needles and nearly threw up as he hated heights, Shaure was getting ready to dash for their lives when Yasie walked out and explained to the guards and she waved them over saying, "It's alright, they're going to let us pass."

They walked past the guards, who stared at the odd group in disbelief as they never saw a group like this but they weren't going to judge as the group walked past them.

Andrew waved at one of the guards who simply waved back and muttered to his comrade, "He's friendly, for a human."

Yasie hated the Barrens so much it was hot and not to mention the Crossroads, she sighed; they'd have to avoid the place, especially if the Alliance decided to attack it, they'd probably just go through the Stonetalon Mountains to avoid things altogether.

As they rode through the dusty hot Barrens Andrew was trying to keep cool and the dust off his mount's fur but it wasn't working well, he heard Shaure say that they'd set up camp near one of the Oasis's so they wouldn't get caught by Horde or Alliance forces

Yasie was making dinner over a campfire and they were talking about the war up in the north but Andrew got bored and slipped away from the group and was sitting by one of the oasis's thinking about things and if he did want to go home when he heard the sound of hoofs behind him, he swore it was a horse but it was a group of the centaurs that he heard Shaure talk about.

One of the centaurs said in Orcish, "Oh, look at the little human, you shouldn't have left your friends behind."

Andrew began to concentrating on blasting them with Wrath when they heard, "Oh so little Centaur, picking on a lone human? Mighty unfair," they looked over and Andrew nearly fainted as it was so cute; it was a talking Panda bear.

Another centaur sneered and said, "Leave him to us Pandaren; he's trespassing on our land."

The Pandaren wagged his fingers and said, "Oh but honourable sirs he wasn't doing anything bad and besides I thought the Horde claimed this land?"

The head centaur spat at the mention of the Horde and said, "We were here first and one day we'll take back what's ours!"

Andrew freaked out as he saw another centaur coming from behind the Panda and yelled a warning, the Pandaren smiled, turned around and said, "Please, this one's on me," as he withdrew a sword and sliced one of the centaur's head off.

"Now," the Pandaren said, "Who wants to see if I can take you all on?" and he smiled at Andrew as the centaurs rushed at him, he grinned, "My name is Jinto Honeybrew, it is good to meet you."

As the battle began Andrew was doing his best to keep up; he summoned roots to entangle the Centaurs while Jinto rammed into one, causing it to buckle under the Pandaren's weight. Andrew watched amazed while he was doing some damage but this giant, cute panda man was doing the most damage.

The Centaurs ran off when they realized the battle was going against them and the Pandaren waved goodbye to them and said, "It was most enjoyable meeting you," he turned to Andrew and said, "You didn't give me your name?"

"Oh, umm, sorry, I'm Andrew Wells; it's nice to meet you."

"It is most nice," Jinto said, "To meet your fine self but come, I heard some people calling your name, and they are most worried about you."

Andrew looked at him and muttered, "He's so cute _and_ deadly," as they walked back, Jinto moved behind him and began singing in a language he never heard before.

Yasie looked at Andrew and said, "You have to be careful, there are Centaurs here and they love easy targets."

"Sorry Yasie," Andrew said, "I just wanted to think and some Centaurs attacked me but the panda man helped me."

Shaure narrowed her eyes and saw the Pandaren walk into the light and gasped as she hadn't seen a Pandaren in centuries.

"Ooh hello," it said, "I am Jinto Honeybrew and I am a humble Brewmaster looking to make new friends, drink new ales and share in adventures."

The others had other reactions as most people had believed that the Pandarens had abandoned Kalimdor years ago. Jinto continued his tale, "I came across Andrew and he was about to be attacked by the centaur and so I saved him."

Andrew started to talk to Jinto and told him his story, Jinto laughed and said, "May I come with you? It sounds like a grand adventure and I've always wanted to see Moonglade."

Gazak shuddered, the cuteness factor was going to make him gag on something; he looked like a furbolg only cute and cuddly. Yasie looked at him and realized that if he was a warrior then they could definitely use his help, he said, "Yes, please join us."

Jinto smiled and said, "Excellent," and pulled out a flask and offered it to them and said, "Let's drink on it."

"You first," Gazak said, not quite trusting anything this friendly.

"Thank you," Jinto said as he took a large swig from his flask and smiled, "Some of my best whiskey," he offered it to Andrew, who shook his head.

"Sorry," Andrew said, "I don't drink hard stuff, like ever."

Jinto's face fell and he said, "Now I have to stay to introduce you to a good drink," and offered it again and smiled at Andrew, "It is part of our culture."

"I guess one sip wouldn't hurt," Andrew thought as he took the silver flask, he took a sip and he coughed as it felt like liquid fire going down his throat, his face was beet red and said, "It kind of burns going down."

"Of course it does," Jinto said, "I've used the hottest herbs and peppers to make it," as he offered it to the others who all took sips.

"Gaahhh!" Gazak groaned, "Now _that's_ ale. I've had better though in one of the Taverns in Booty Bay."

"Then I shall have to go to Booty Bay to see for myself," Jinto said, "But first I wish to see what this group will make of itself," and fell asleep.

The next morning Yasie found Andrew who, in the middle of the night, started to cuddle Jinto like a stuffed animal. She woke up Jinto, who started to laugh, waking Andrew up, who looked horrified at what he had done.

Jinto laughed and said, "It's alright, it happens all the time. We Pandarens have learned to accept that the young of each race or the young at heart finds us cute and cuddly. In inns all around, especially with children, I've found myself covered with them.

As they mounted up Paarii looked at Jinto and said, "Do you not have a mount? Do you wish to share with one of us?"

"Thank you but no," Jinto said as he jumped onto his Zherva, "I tamed this beauty some time ago and she always takes us where we need to go, also a friend of mine might be able to help us if you want."

"Another Pandaren?" Shaure said hopefully because if the Pandaren's were coming back then it meant things might be looking up for them.

"Oh no," Jinto said, "He's a Tauren and he's what they call a Sunwalker, a paladin is what the rest of us call it. He's in Ashenvale doing some such thing for the Horde."

Andrew looked a bit sheepish and Gazak shrugged and said, "He didn't mind it and besides; he'll be a big help, hopefully."

They rode fast out of the Barrens and into the Stonetalon mountains. Andrew sighed, 'This place is so beautiful,' he decided that if he had to go home he would probably find a new place to live, somewhere closer to nature.

Jinto was busy looking at his new companions it was interesting to see separate races joining together but he felt that it was a good thing as too many races didn't get to know each other like this, Hruin would love these people.

As the group rode through mountains they passed through a ruined Tauren village, he looked at Yasie who said, "Grimtotems did this, they have outposts here and they aren't friends to other tribes in the Tauren nation."

"So true," Jinto said, "Hruin and I passed through this area awhile ago. It is sad when members of the same race kill each other, too much death in Azeroth these days. This is why Pandarens stay in Pandaria lately; we don't like to have to watch so much bloodshed."

Andrew sighed and Gazak nodded and said, "People hate each other, you think the Horde and Alliance are going stop trying to kill each other? Trust me; there are worse things out there: Lich King, Burning Legion and that Twilight's Hammer cult."

Jinto laughed and said, "So many troubles but we can at least help relieve some of the troubles by helping people."

Shaure looked at the Venture company land and said, "We'll have to be careful, these goblins are rarely pleasant to visitors so we'll try to avoid them for now."

Andrew felt ill as this place was being violated, he started to cough and muttered, "It's like the field trip my sixth grade class took to the sewage treatment plant, except I feel even worse because of my new connection to nature."

"It'll be alright Andrew," Shaure said, "Soon you'll be in Ashenvale forest and you'll feel better, trust me, I'm feeling awful too."

They rushed through the clear cut area, avoiding the goblins and their forces, Andrew looked ill as he saw the water: it look ugly, brown and muddy plus whatever poisons were in it made it feel wrong.

Andrew sighed as they saw the cave entrance and Shaure whispered, "Soon we'll be in Ashenvale."

Jinto smiled and said, "We should stop by Splintertree Outpost. Hruin will want to come and help, I'm sure of it." 

TBC 

A/N: They will meet Tara soon in Moonglade or Darnassus; she will be a holy spec priest. If no one knows what a Pandaren is you can find out in the WoWwiki database. 

Poll Question: Dawn will be a Rogue, what spec should she be? 

Please rate and review.


End file.
